


His Own Song

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	His Own Song

**Title:** His Own Song  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #311: Song  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

His Own Song

~

Severus loved music. Sadly, he had no singing voice to speak of, despite having what he’d been assured many times was a very sexy speaking voice.

His attempt to join Hogwarts’ choir had been an abysmal failure and had resulted in month of teasing. Thereafter, Severus contented himself by listening to music and, when alone, occasionally humming along.

Then, Harry barrelled into his life. Harry hummed all the time, and he didn’t even mind if Severus hummed along.

Now Severus still didn’t sing, but he was never more content than when, with lovemaking, he was making Harry sing for him.

~


End file.
